I Am Legion
by Dalek Prime
Summary: [Part of the Vampire Marco series] Under the leadership of a new General, Ludo's army has ravaged the world of Mewni. In order to stop this horde of monsters, Queen Star sends a monster of her own as the last line of defense: Count Marco


**A/N: I don't own Star vs. The Forces of Evil**

* * *

I Am Legion

It was a dark day for Mewni. Like a storm, Ludo's forces swept over the countryside in over two days, pillaging and plundering whatever they came across, many of Mewni's outposts where overrun and burned to the ground during the initial assault as well as many villages, leaving hundreds without homes and loved ones. In response to this, Queen Star tasked one of Mewni's greatest general's Tyro Thunderstrong to rally an army to defeat this threat before in dug any deeper into their homeland.

Now Tyro was no stranger to Ludo's armies, he had clashed with them many times in the past when he was in service to the queen's farther, but now the minions seemed to fight with a purpose and a drive of the likes he had never seen before in his life and their numbers had greatly increased as well. Within hours of engaging them on the fields of sliver, Tyro's army was quickly forced back. It was during the attack that the old general saw what was giving the madman's army such a newfound drive.

It would seem that Ludo had gotten himself a new leader of his warriors. The new servant of darkness was known as Vandar the Ravager, an orc gladiator who fought in the bloodpits of the savage world known as Mon-Gul. He was a massive eight-foot tall mountain of muscle with pale green skin and sunken yellow eyes with a pair of fangs that jutted out of his bottom jaw and a fiery red Mohawk atop his head and carried a large battle ax that he used to cut down anything that got in it's way.

Under Vandar's leadership, Ludo's army was currently breaking down Tyro's forces to the point of defeat. The old general was proud man and always thought he could carry his men to victory own his own, but this battle was different and he was beginning to lose hope in winning the day. In an act of desperation, he sent a messenger to the castle in order to ask his queen for additional reinforcements. Luckily her highness quickly replied and even better she was indeed sending help, however, they would not arrive until night had fallen.

Tyro was in his tent, attempting to figure out a way to best his enemy without the help of the reinforcements that where coming and still keep the glory for himself when a solider entered his tent with a look of dread in his eyes.

"S-sir" the solider stammered out in terror "T-the reinforcement's ha-have a-arrived"

His expression told Tyro who exactly his queen had sent to aid them. As the general stepped out of his tent, he saw a tall man riding on the back of a black unicorn riding into his camp, making his battle harden warriors cower in dread as he past them by. The newcomer was six-foot-eight and wore a red armored suit with two dragons engraved into the chest plate along with a sword that was strapped to his belt and had a long black cape that danced in the night's cold air. His skin was a pale tan color with pointed ears, red eyes and dark brown hair that was down to his shoulders and long claws for fingernails and a pair of two long fangs that glistened in the moonlight.

The people of Mewni and of other worlds called this creaturemany things: the Dragon of Blood, the Prince of Pain and the Great Impaler, but his real name made ones hair stand on end alone: Count Marco.

When Star Butterfly returned from Earth, she brought the vampire with her, claiming it was her best friend and lover, which did not booed well with her parents at all. The king and queen did not know what to think of the undead boy at first until later that night when a celebration was being held in honor of the princess's return, an assassin sent by Ludo attacked the girl, but was stopped by her lover, who tackled the would-be killer to the ground and proceeded to drain him of his blood for all in attendance to see. Instead of gratitude, the king and queen as well as everyone around him where terrified of him and attempted to have him killed by the guards, but Star intervened and proclaimed that no one was to hurt the vampire so long as he remained on Mewni.

Out of respect for saving their daughter's life, Marco was given a place to stay in the castle's dungeon with the finest coffin the royal carpenter could craft as his bed; he was even given any prisoners that thrown in there as food. Every night the guards working the night shift would find him prowling around the palace and finding his way to Star's room, then when dawn approached, he would slink back to his chambers to rest during most of the day, getting up and braving the sunlight for his beloved princess.

The years rolled by and over that time period, Marco saved both the royal family and the Kingdome at large from total destruction again and again, but he was always met with only fear and anger instead of cheers and joy, only the princess showed him any love, which was enough for him. According to the laws of Mewni, royalty shall only marry royalty, which kept Marco for marrying Star altogether despite the love they shared. The king and queen attempted to find suitors for their daughter, but no one would dare come near her so long as that creature stayed by her side. They even attempted to banish the beast back Earth, but Star warned them that she would stay on Earth with the undead boy if they did.

Eventually the princess became a queen and her lover was made a Count as well as put on her council of her advisors for his past services to the crown, Star even attempted to give him a proper room to stay in, but he had grown to like his dark, dank dwelling; claiming that it had become a perfect home for him.

It was an unspoken fact that Marco was for all intensive purposes the king of Mewni despite not sitting on the throne with his beloved queen. He had a major say in the queen's royal affairs, he commanded her armies and ran the country when she was away for royal gatherings, all the while still being loathed by her subjects.

And while it was never said aloud, everyone in the Kingdome from poorest peasant to the richest nobleman knew that he was the farther of the child that was growing inside of her.

The vampire dismounted from his horned steed and glowered at campsite around him, he then walked up to General Tyro, who was trying to hide the fear within himself.

"It's an honor to see y—"Tyro attempted to say

"Spare me Tyro, I'm here to clean up your mess" Marco sneered "You where told to not engage the enemy until your new recruits where fully trained and yet you ignored the queen's orders and fought against an army you had no idea how to face!"

"We needed to attack now or they would reach the castle!" the old general argued

"They where nowhere near the castle you old bastard!" the vampire snapped back "This was all about satisfying your own dam glory!"

"I assure you that I had the best intentions for the realm" the old warrior tired to explain

"Save it, I'm here to end this massacre" the Count hissed "Tell your men to fall back"

"Fall back? But we'll lose the-"

"_**Do as I command**_!" Marco snarled in a demonic voice, nearly giving Tyro and the solider next to him a heart attack

There was silence among the entire campsite, not even the bravest warrior among them would dare speak. Marco glared at the men around him before looking back at the general.

"Do I make myself clear?" he asked icily

"Private, send word to the front" Tyro ordered the solider next to him "Tell our forces to fall back at once"

"Y-yes sir!" the solider acknowledged before running off to carry out his mission

The Count them mounted his unicorn and prepared to head into the battlefield.

"It would take an army to stop those monsters" the general warned

"I _am _an army" the Count replied with a dark grin on his face before riding off into the fray.

* * *

(**A/N: Before you read this part, I would suggest playing the song Mitternacht by E Nomine while reading to enhance the experience.**)

Vandar laughed heartily as he watched the warriors of Mewni flee from his forces. He was told by Ludo that Queen Star's armies were not to be taken lightly and yet here they were running like frighten children before him. After years of bouts in the bloodpits, wanted a real challenge to quench his thirst for combat, however these fools where hardly giving him and his men a real fight.

"This is all you can manage Queen Star?" he scoffed "At this rate, I'll have conquered Mewni by dawn!"

Just as the last of Mewni's soldiers ran over the hill they were stationed at, a single rider slowly rode up to the hill, looking down at the orc's army with disdain in his eyes. While Vandar merely thought this was some idiot who had come to die a foolish hero, he noticed his men began to shake in terror upon seeing the strange rider.

"Why are you acting like frighten girls?!" he shouted at his warriors "It's just one man!"

"That is no man…" one of the soldiers said in almost a whisper out in fear "It's a monster!"

"Monster? Bah!" Vandar scoffed "He is nothing more then a gaunt that has come to get squashed!"

"Vandar the Ravager!" the rider called out "I offer you this one chance: take your army and leave these lands or you none of you will leave this field alive!"

The orc's answer came in the form of a strong laugh, thinking this boy must truly be suicidal at this point.

"You certainly have heart boy, I'll give you that!" he shouted back "I look forward to ripping it out of your chest!"

"So be it…" Marco said under his breath "You brought this on yourself…"

The vampire outstretched his hand in front of them, stretching out his fingers as he did. At first the orc was confused by this, until he looked down at the bloodstained battlefield and saw much to his shock that the shadow of the boy's arm was stretching out across it, growing larger by the second. The shadow stop it's advance halfway across the field before widening itself outward to both sides of the count's side of the field. A few moments later, something began to stir within the giant shadow. Suddenly, much to the horror of Ludo's men, figures began to rise out of the shadow. The figures were that of the thousands of dammed souls of Count Marco's victims that he had drained of blood over his long life-span and made into his army of familiars. Assassins, thieves, killers, monsters, demons and other wicked creatures that he had consumed over the years were his to rule over; Ludo's men even saw some of their own comrades who had fallen to the vampire among the ranks of rotting dead.

The familiars began to slowly shamble their way toward Vandar's army, moaning out in agony at their horrid existence as they did. Vandar drew his battle ax and readied himself for combat, despite the terror that was now coursing through his veins; however most of his men were not as brave him and began to break rank and try to run from battle, only to be swept within a wave of the undead that began encircle them.

"Stand and fight you cowards!" The Ravager commanded his troops as he swung his axe at the familiars

His strikes were futile as the dammed souls rouse back to their feet after being struck by his ax. The familiars swept over the forces of darkness like a tsunami, ripping and tearing away the flesh from their bones at their master's command, filling the skies above with their dying screams. One by one, Ludo's men who had nearly tasted victory where now lying dead in the masses on the field as their souls began fill Marco's ever growing number of the mindless dead to control. Only the once proud Vandar was left to fight alone against the onslaught of the seemingly endless undead.

Just they closed in around him, they ceased their advance. At first, Vandar was confused by their sudden halt, until he saw a pathway being opened throughout the ranks of the familiars, allowing something to make its way through their numbers at to the orc. Finally the familiars parted ways to reveal their master standing before him with a fierce look in his eyes that sent a chill down the gladiator's spine.

The vampire silently drew his sword and held in front of himself, it was his way of telling Vandar that this fight was going to be between them. The orc let out a rage-filled battle cry as he swung his ax at his adversary, only to have his attack effortlessly blocked by the Count's blade. The force of the impact left the axe head broken while the sword stayed strong, allowing it's wielder to easily slice off one of the gladtior's arms, making him drop the axe in the process as he screamed in pain. With another quick motion, Marco cut off the other arm of his enemy, making him fall to his knees out of agony. The vampire put away his sword before he walked up to his wounded prey and looked him right in the eye.

"M-Mercy" was all could Vandar say

"I'm fresh out" the vampire replied as he showed the helpless orc his fangs

And with that, one more soul joined the dammed.

* * *

"…And that's it" Marco said as he remained kneeled before the queen

"I see…" Star began "Well then, the Kingdome of Mewni is once again in your debt Count Marco, not like my people are going to care though"

"It is no trouble my queen" the vampire answered "So long as you're safe I'm happy"

"And how many times have I told you to stop bowing to me" Star informed him "seriously, it's just us here"

The Count rose up to look upon the majestic beauty that was an adult Star Butterfly. They both hated the fact they had to pretend being in a master and servant role , but the laws of Mewni were clear and they could never be more then star-crossed lovers in this world, however in the privacy of her bedchamber they could be so much more.

"What are we going to do about Tyro?" Marco asked

"I'm going to demand his early retirement after the stunt he pulled today" the queen answered "I should've just sent you to deal with this whole matter from the start"

"We learn from our mistakes your grace" he said as he sweetly kissed on the lips "You should know that better then anyone"

He then gently placed his claws on her swollen belly, feeling their child moving within her womb.

"We still haven't picked out a name for him yet" she told him softly

The vampire thought for a few moments before coming up with a name that harkened back to an old ruler in Europe who made men quake in terror at the mention of his name, it would prove a most fitting name for his son indeed.

"How about…Vlad" Marco said

"Vlad…I like that" his lover replied "Prince Vlad Butterfly the first, it has a good ring to it"

True Marco was never going to be accepted by the people of his lover's home world, but one day they would be under the rule of his son weather they would like it or not.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this one, it was a lot of fun to do, also if anyone wants to do fan-art of vampire Marco or what his and Star's child would look like, by all means feel free. **


End file.
